Percy Jackson the betrayed assassian
by jcjunior
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by all the people he thought were his friends, he was replaced by his half-brother. After been betrayed by his girlfriend, he leaves earth. He comes back as an assassin, will he help the people who betray him? Could he defeat the beings more powerful than Chaos? Will he be able to trust again? Read the story to find out! Not your regular Chaos story!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Finally, the war is coming to an end. The seven chosen demigods including me were at Greece now ready for the final battle with the giants and Gaea.

My girlfriend Annabeth told me that camp half-blood made a statue of me with all my "accomplishments of defeating powerful beings", I protested since I said I had my friend's help, but the rest of the members just said I was too modest. It included defeating Ares the god of war, killing Circe the bad witch, defeating Polyphemus the guardian of the Golden Fleece, defeated the guardian of the golden apples of Hera Ladon the mighty dragon, defeating Kronos's right hand man, the titan atlas, killing Perses titan of destruction, Hyperion titan of light, Typhon monster of storms and bane of the gods, and finally Kronos titan of time and harvest, and supposedly became the bane of monsters. Then came the giant war. I "defeated" Polybetes bane of Posidon and Neptune, Otis and Ephieltus bane of Dionysus, and then came one accomplishment that even I was quite proud of, I challenged and won Tartarus on a one on one combat there for getting him to close the doors of death and send him out of the pit.

I let my mind come back on the battlefield. I saw Poryphion and millions of monsters coming at us. We charged with the united Greeks and Romans. I was currently fighting four giants at once. Even though I wounded the giants several times, but no gods came to help me, so I could not kill them. Then I saw Gration bane of Artemis and Diana sneak up on Artemis. He wrapped his arms around Artemis and did some nasty things (I can't tell you readers what it is since it is a k rated story, sorry). I felt a fire in my heart and charged at Gration, I slammed the flat of my sword into his head and he flew back about 20 meters. Artemis sent me a thank you eye and said "let's take care of this upstart!" We charged at the giant in sync, and Artemis embedded one of her arrows in Gration's chest while I plunged my sword deep into Gration's stomach thus killing him. Then I saw a scene that made my heart stop, Poryphion swung his spear and knocked Jason (one of the chosen demigods, son of Jupiter, Roman form of Zeus, god of thunder) into a bunch of brick wall. Then a drop of blood spilled the ground. Then Poryphion said a spell "γη μητέρων, χάνω το σώμα μου για την άνοδό σας, με το αίμα του ημίθεου, θα αυξηθείτε πάλι (mother earth, I forfeit my body for your rise, with the demigod's blood, you will rise again)!"

Then a beam of energy was shot into Poryphion, all the gods and demigods knew one thing. He was no longer, Poryphion bane of Zeus and Jupiter, he (or she) is now Gaea, primordial goddess of earth, mother of titans and pre-ruler of the world! The one advantage we had over Gaea is anyone except for mortals and monsters can kill her. The Olympians and demigods all charged at Gaea, but I stayed behind trying to work out a battle strategy. I know you will be like "What! Percy can think, this is something new." The truth is "I am still very slow and stupid in daily life, but that does not mean I can't think on the battlefield!"

Artemis POV:

I can't believe that a boy just saved me! I take that back, Percy is no boy, he is a man. A loyal, modest, powerful, and handsome…., wait a second, handsome? No, a maiden goddess can't have a crush on a man. Okay, I admit it, I did have a crush on Percy, but I cannot expresses it. First of all I am not good expressing my feelings toward man, secondly I am a maiden goddess, and finally Percy would reject me since he already has Annabeth! Arr, why is my life so messed up! I turned my mind back to the battlefield. Percy just created an earthquake ten times bigger than an angry Posiden! Then he was surrounded by his personal hurricane, which we gods call "certain death". He charged up at a stumbling Gaea and destroyed any monster that came in his way. Then he unleashed a tide of power wave that knocked down everyone including the gods and Gaea. Gaea frantically summoned everything she could summon and throw at him, precious metals, big blocks of mud, and even skeleton warriors, but they were all destroyed. Percy then surrounded Gaea with his personal hurricane "certain death" around Gaea. After killing Gaea, Percy was barely alive and the gods quickly flashed their hero to Olympus's hospital wing. I flashed there too to see my Percy…, no, I mean Percy.

Posiden POV:

Oh no! My son Percy is barely alive. Why is it always him that have to sacrifice for the world? We gods should make him a god at least, but the power of Percy scared me a little. He already defeated opponents the gods thought were impossible for human, demigod, or god. He might just overthrow me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV:

I have been healed and the war has ended for a week. I can finally spend some quality time with my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth. Just thinking about her makes my heart beat fast. I am busy with teaching newbie demigods sword fighting, after the war I practically became the assistant director of camp half-blood. I also go to camp Jupiter sometimes and help them with some issues. Life has been great!

One day I was teaching some newbie demigods sword fighting when I heard an ear piercing scream. I quickly vapor traveled to the hill to see what was wrong, I almost fell down in laughter. The boy was chased by a hellhound. Not just any hellhound, it was the hellhounds of hellhounds, the smallest one I have ever seen! The boy hid behind a tree and wet himself in the pants. I shook my head and charged up at the hellhound, I sent a water blast into its eyes and cut down its head with a slice of my sword.

After the danger passed, the campers had reached the hill. The boy that wet himself ran out of his hiding place and announced to the crowd "look, I just killed a hellhound as big as 10 trees while this guy just stood beside and watched me!"

Just when I was about to argue with him, a trident sign appeared above him and Posiden flashed in. His next words hurt me really bad, "Behold Mark Watson, my son, greatest demigod to ever live, slayer of the largest hellhound in the world!"

All of the campers looked at me in disgust as if saying, I thought you were the savior of Olympus, how could you leave an untrained demigod to fend himself? Then they looked at Mark with fear and admiration, fear because they did not want to cross a so of Posiden, admiration because he just killed world's biggest hellhound. Even my "loyal" girlfriend Annabeth looked at me with distaste.

Mark POV:

Ha Ha! I will be the leader of this camp in no time. My over spoiling mom told me I was a demigod when I was small, therefore letting me know about the demigod camp. I saw a blonde hair beautiful girl with grey eyes, hm.

Percy POV:

In the next few months life has been getting worse and worse. Mark has let the whole camp believe that he was the best sword fighter in the history with his "superb" skills, feh, he can't even lift up a proper sword.

Eventually Mark got all the minor gods cabin on his sides, and Posiden coming everyday giving him cool gifts and inviting him to his Atlantis palace did not help.

Then one day Katie Gardener came at me and slapped at me, she said "Perseus Jackson, how dare you destroy Demeter cabin's garden, you are no longer my friend, or Demeter cabin's friend." I felt sad for losing a close friend, but then I saw a scene that made my heart boil, Mark was smirking evilly at me.

The next day, Will Solace came at me and shouted something about me breaking their musical instruments.

Then Trever and Connor Stoll blamed me for blowing a prank that they planned for a year.

Nico abandoned me because he thought I said Bianca was useless.

Thalia shunned me because I "broke" her bow.

Grover said that I was flirting with his girlfriend Juniper, and when I looked for Juniper for help, she just looked at me in disgust.

One by one, I lost all my friends. Even the gods started to detest me. The rest of the seven except for Annabeth all turned their back on me.

Chiron declared Mark as his new favorite story, and I was sure Jason spread the lies about me in Camp Jupiter. The rest of the prophecy group like Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel also detested me.

So the only people that did not betray me is my dear girlfriend Annabeth, Hestia, Hades, Artemis, and surprisingly Athena.

I had asked for Athena's permission and blessing for Annabeth and my relationship. I also asked her how I could prove myself worthy enough to marry Annabeth. Even Annabeth was more distant by the day, I could understand her. Who will want to be a loser's girlfriend? We could only meet in secret. Unsurprisingly, I had to do a quest to prove myself to Athena. I had to complete every quest any hero in ancient Greek or Rome have ever completed! After 1 full year, I finally did it.

I had a beautiful sea green ring that said "Seaweed brain and Wise girl forever and ever." Just when I walked in camp, a definite roar of applause occurred in my ear. I vapor traveled to the arena to see what was going on, in the middle of the arena were a couple that was kissing. I recognized one of them as my half-brother, Mark. The other was a blonde haired girl, probably some Aphrodite's girl, but then I noticed the princess curls and something Aphrodite said confirmed my suspicion. "My favorite couple Mark and Annabeth!"

I felt that my heart was stabbed a hundred times and stepped onto. I screamed at Annabeth, "Why Annabeth, I loved you with all my heart, I was about to propose to you!" A look of horror crossed her face, "No Percy, this is not what it looks like." I snorted and walked away, then Annabeth started to cry.

Zeus was furious, "Perseus Achilles Jackson, you are hereby banished from the mythological world!" Before Zeus can finish his speech, I butted in and said "remember this, you have lost your hero Percy Jackson today, when you will need help, I will not come in your aid!"

Then I back flipped and vapor traveled away. I decided to go to outer space for a new life, and changed my name into Warpath. I will be an assassin that rids evil and may no one ever be wronged again!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warpath (it is Percy's new name) POV:

I found out that drachmas cost a lot in the outer space. 5 drachmas could last a family of 3 for a few hundred years. I have about seven thousand drachmas in a belt that can hold everything. You put your things inside and it will just disappear, but when you think about it, it will come back. I used 10 drachmas to exchange for smaller cash bills, so it will be easier to buy things. I bought a few must have equipment for assassins and made some upgrades in my weapons. I bought a pouch that had infinity throwing knives in it. It also ranged from fire knives, water knives, normal knives, electrical knives, ice knives, Greek fire knives, and explosive knives, man, that thing cost me 20 drachmas! I also bought a bow that had infinity arrows and had the same type of arrows as the throwing knives too, that thing also cost me 20 drachmas. I know you're thinking, Percy, why are you spending money on a weapon that you could not use? The truth is, I asked Artemis to train me secretly in bow shooting and I perfected the skill. I was even better than Artemis at it. Then I bought a spear that was made of chaos metal, it makes me be able to kill immortals and it is indestructible! It could also turn in to the elements above. That thing costed me 30 drachmas. The last thing I did is upgrade Riptide my sword. I mixed the sword with every metal in the world. The strongest was chaos metal which was on the core and outside, then I have imperial gold, celestial bronze, and moon silver as middle materials. I also put my personal power in the weapon which makes it above my other weapons. I had to find Chaos's personal forger to do this. This costed me 70 drachmas, and yes, Chaos as in the creator of the universe. I also found out about something called the soul power. One out of 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000people may have this power but most of them die at birth. The soul power gives you the potential to surpass Chaos's power, but here is the catch, the soul power person can be anyone, and by that I mean everyone. The soul power allows you to have the full extent of control on a certain element. The elements range from fire, water, earth, lightning, ice, death, and hope. It is even rarer for someone to have the potential to unlock all seven powers. Only one person has the chance to do this in the history, yep, that's me. Once I unlock all of the elements, I will be super powerful. I have already unlocked water and earth already. Back to the real world. I walked into the palace of Nebula, his soldiers tried to stop me but the try was vain. I created a hurricane and killed them all. When Nebula saw me, he was mightily scared. He tried to run away, but I used my earth powers to suck him towards me, I threw a fire knife and killed him. Just then, a man jumped out of a portal. I recognized him as Chaos, creator of universe. I bowed to him and said respectfully, "it is my pleasure to meet you Lord Chaos." He waved his hands dismissively and said "do not bow to me, I hate it, I am not like the prideful Olympian gods." I was surprised and got up. Chaos said "Warpath, I am here to make you an offer, will you join the Chaos army and become my commander?" "No," I answered. Chaos looked surprised, then I said "I do not want to bond with people so quickly, especially if they can betray me. Chaos pouted "could you please be my commander?" I smiled and flipped back, then I vapor traveled away.

300 years later

Chaos POV:

I had met Warpath a few times already. Every time we met, I would always try to persuade him to join the Chaos army, and every time he would reject, do some smart talk, and fire or vapor or lightning travel away. The whole Chaos army has heard about this brilliant assassin. They admired him for two reasons, first is his pure skill and courage, secondly is his funny personality because they heard the jokes he made about me. This time I was going to get Warpath (or Percy) in. I flashed to where Warpath was currently in. I said "Warpath, I offer you to be the commander of my army again," and as I expected, Warpath said no. When he was about to go away. I "accidentally" let slip that I had revived some of his dead friends and invited him to the army. Cough Luke, Selina, Beckendorf, and Michael Cough.

Warpath POV:

When I heard my dead friends' names, I instantly jumped on Chaos. "Are you serious that you revived my friends from the dead?" I asked seriously. "Yes," Chaos replied. Then I accepted Chaos's offer and went off with him.

Luke POV:

We have all heard of the great assassin Warpath. Chaos said he went out today to do some important stuff. Funny, Chaos rarely does anything himself, even though he was nice and everything, but he was the laziest person in the world. Chaos has revived people that helped in the titan war, I was excited at the prospect of seeing my friends again, but I was nervous of what they will think of me. After some explanation from Chaos, the rest and I quickly made friends. Just then, Chaos flashed in with a hooded figure behind him, he announced "I have brought you guys your new commander!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luke POV:

Our mouths all dropped to the ground. A new commander? Man, this is big, the last time a commander has been chosen was one billion years ago, according to my co-squad leader. Then Chaos motioned for the hooded figure behind him to step forward. He said "This time I finally got Warpath in!" I looked at my friends, so this is the famous assassin.

Percy POV:

The moment I stepped into the hall, I located all of my dead friends. Chaos has not let him down. I stepped forward and made an introduction of myself. For some reason, I thought I could trust them, so I pulled of my hood. "My name is Warpath, but my real name is Percy Jackson, I would like you to address me as Warpath though."

Luke POV:

The people that knew Percy all gasped. So our new commander is Percy. I think it was perfect. Man, Percy is already 6foot 8, he is taller than me! Me being taller than him is one thing I took pride in. I need to drink more milk.

Selina POV:

Wow, if that is really Percy, than he is hot. If I wasn't already with Beckendorf, I would totally go for him. Look at his 8 pack!

Bianca POV:

The minute I saw Percy, I knew I had a blush on my face. When other girls all looked at him hungrily, I knew I was jealous. Percy is hot.

Zoe POV:

I am glad I have my hunter's bond removed, I might even have a chance to be with Percy. What, I cannot think that way!

Percy POV:

After all the formalities were done, Chaos asked me if I would want his blessing. I respectfully declined it since I said I don't want any more extra power. The minute I walked out of the dining hall, I was swooned by most of the Chaos army (probably all the female soldiers). Fortunately, Luke came to my rescue and flashed me out. He told me that we would be roommates. When I walked into the room, I saw it was divided into two. Luke's side was decorated with many objects and things, but my side was blank. Luke just told me to imagine what suited me. So I thought hard. Then an image of the galaxies and a number of scary assassin equipment appeared on the walls and decorated the room.

Luke POV:

I was surprised at the change of Percy's personality. I had to ask him what happened in Earth that made this 180 degrees change in him.

Percy POV:

As soon as we finished googling at my room, we walked out and bumped into the rest of my formal friends. They all asked me the same question, how did you come to the Chaos army. So I told them about betrayal and all. To say that they were mad at their family on earth was an understatement, Luke could not believe that Thalia and Annabeth has betrayed Percy. Just then Chaos butted in our chat, he told me to come to the highest building to meet him.

After being in the Chaos army for a few hours, I changed from Warpath the assassin to Percy Jackson. As soon as I got there, Chaos flashed me into a cafeteria. Wait, a cafeteria. I let out a squeak of horror, Chaos was enrolling me in a school. I looked at Chaos and he smiled back which confirmed my suspicions. "Why are you enrolling me into a school?" I asked dangerously. "Because that is the way we train." Replied Chaos. I sighed, why is my life so hard?

At least I am going to school with my friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos POV:

After a semester in my academy, I looked at all of the student's progress. I looked at Percy's report first.

Fighting area:

Sword fighting: A+

We can all tell Percy is a natural with swords. He could beat everyone in the school (including the teachers). He is already the same level as Chaos.

Spear fighting: A+

He also reached Chaos level, he is unstoppable.

Bows and Arrows: A+

Percy is really good with it, he shot 15 arrows at once and hit different moving targets that were moving at half of the speed of light. Then he split the 15 arrows with another volley of 15 arrows.

Throwing knives: A+

Percy can do the same thing as bow and arrows.

Hand to hand combat: A+

Percy beat an opponent 10 times the size of Typhon (and obviously stronger) without breaking a sweat!

Study area:

Academic studies: A+

Percy always sleep or prank in class, but when the teachers tell him to answer a question, he always does it correctly. We have no idea how he finds the time to do the sleep INS and pranks at the same time. He also needs to hand in his homework, he makes very creative excuses and the teachers say that if he makes another excuse (last time was it got eaten by a vampire) he will get 3 months of detention, but he made a one hundred in his finals, so we gave him the score.

Greek Speaking: A+

No surprise since he is a Greek demigod.

Latin speaking: A+

No surprise since he spent some time with the Romans.

Foreign Speaking: A

Percy is quite good, but he always manages to learn the swear words first. He particularly enjoys Aliensh, since it includes spitting and gurgling.

History and Mythology: A

Percy is usually very good, but in the final exam essay (which was about writing a deed of Posiden), he wrote about Posiden sleeping in a bikini and having stupid sons.

Physical area:

Speed: A+

Percy beat all the school records.

Strength: A+

Percy can lift up things up to two hundred tons, though it is best for him not to do it in bare chest. He has already gotten loads of female attention when he is normal, practically all the females (including teachers) swooned over him.

Stamina: A+

Percy can sprint at the speed of one thousand km/h for 15 hours, though it is not allowed to flash during running race. He can usually out run the school by 50 circles.

Stealth: A+

Percy won the game of capture of flags, and took the flag without anyone noticing until his team won. He also sneaked in to Chaos's armory while the security was full on (we reminded him not to do it again).

Extra technique:

Chariot racing: A+

He outran all the students 20 circles in the final exam. Though it is reminded that he could not prank on other's chariot.

Pegasus racing: A+

No one could out ride Percy, but it is reminded that Percy should stop teaching the Pegasus vocabulary. After his lessons, the Pegasus had more "colorful" vocabulary.

Battle strategy: A+

Once his strategy worked so well in capture the flag that the other team started fighting among themselves.

Detentions per month: 310

Sleep INS per month: 248

Pranks per month: 260

I winced at the detentions Percy had per month. At least he got good grades, it was a wonder of the number of teachers that like him for the much trouble he cost. I guess I was the reason for his sleep INS were because of me. I trained him personally and he is now more powerful than me. He already unlocked 5 out of 7 of his soul powers. He unlocked fire, water, lighting, earth, and ice. He still hasn't unlock death and hope, those are the hardest to unlock especially death. I was also worried about how he was going to react to his new mission.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Annabeth POV:

Today is the fifth anniversary of Percy Jackson, the greatest demigod in the history. He has done all the impossible. We all gather together to honor and remember him. We always tell stories of his quests. Mark will always complain, but we will shush him up.

After Percy disappeared, Mark became head counselor of Posiden cabin and received immortality. At first we thought he would become a better counselor, but we soon found out he was a wimp and loser. When a few hellhounds attacked the camp. The gods sent Mark and his goons to defeat the two hellhounds as a test for the new counselor. We were all sure that Mark will win easily since he defeated the largest hellhound on earth! Then after a few minutes, Mark ran back wetting his pants. We saw the two hellhounds that were not even half the size of Mark, 5 of his goons died and one survived. When the hellhound was gaining on Mark, he threw his goon at the hellhound, while the hellhound was busy on eating Mark's goon Mark ran back to the camp borders, Lily stepped in and killed the two hellhounds.

You see, Lily was the most powerful demigod after Percy, she is a daughter of Hades and is blessed by all the Olympians, Major gods, and minor gods. She is also blessed by all the titans and even the creator of universe himself Chaos. That makes her as powerful as a primordial.

I really wished that I hadn't cheated on Percy, after 2 weeks of dating Mark, I caught him kissing with an Aphrodite girl. I then felt miserable for dumping Percy.

Zeus POV：

Man, I really should not have betrayed Percy, after I've heard of so much good things about Mark, I thought we should praise him instead of Percy, so I went with the crowd.

Once Mark nearly betrayed us Olympians, if it wasn't for Lily stepping in and killing the monster. Mark would have been our enemy now.

Posiden POV:

I really should not have betrayed my son, at first, I thought of all of my sons as a tool to get me glory. After Percy won two wars for me, I was officially declared to have sired the best demigod in history. After seeing Percy's power, I feared he will overthrow me, so I betrayed him.

I thought Mark will be my next pride and joy, but his actions made me one of the worst Olympian gods of all. From that day on, I understand that my sons are not just tools at my disposal.

Meanwhile in Chaos's planet

Percy POV：

Another successful kill. After graduating from the academy of Chaos, Chaos asked me whether I wanted to be an assassin or the commander of the army. I chose assassin. Though the rest of my friends chose the army. I was the only one who has ever chosen the path of an assassin. I was back to been known as the cold assassin Warpath that rids the evils. Even all the Chaos army knows me as Warpath. Only my old friends know my real name, but I made it clear that I was more powerful than the whole army.

I went to Chaos's office to report, even though I was probably more powerful than him now, I still address him as lord just to annoy him. When I went into his office, Chaos had a serious expression on his face. If Chaos was serious, it must be big.

I went up and said "Lord Chaos, I finished my mission successfully." "Good job Warpath." Said Chaos.

"I have a new mission for you," said a nervous Chaos. "Shoot it," I said. "You have to go back to Earth and help the Olympians and demigods," said Chaos. To say I was beyond mad was an understatement. "I thought you said I never had to go back there!" I said angrily to Chaos. Then I controlled my emotions, Chaos always has a good reason behind for my mission.

So I said calmly "What is the problem?" Chaos said "the elven primordial are rising, they are allying themselves with the titans, and the bigger problem is I could not figure out who is the person powerful enough to revive so many powerful beings at once." I asked "could it be your brothers?"

You see, Chaos had four brothers and Chaos was the weakest of them. Usually first born and last born are the most powerful. Chaos was the fourth born which puts him the weakest. The strongest of the brothers were Void, then Infinity, order, Abyss, End, and Chaos. Their father was the most powerful being in the world, Helix.

In the first war, Chaos and Helix went against the rest of the five brothers. even with helix's power, they were losing. then one of chaos's son turned the tide of the war. Nebular, he was the first one to acquire the soul power and could have up to 6 different powers. Before Nebular could even train, he went against Void and Infinity on a one to two fight. he sacrificed himself in the end and the universe was saved.

"I do not think so, Helix already has them locked away even if he swore not to hurt them." Said Chaos, "but I still want you to go back to Earth and fight for Olympians."

I heaved a sigh and gave in. "fine Chaos, I will go to Earth." Chaos said "in this case, I will go and tell the Olympians of the new threat.


	7. Chapter 7

For those who have read my story, please reread chapter six to understand the new character Nebular. Run down for the new characters and code names.

Daniel James-OC commander of the Chaos army

Alpha-Luke co-commander of Chaos army, commander of warrior group.

Beta-Bianca officer of Chaos army, commander of stealth group.

Gamma-Beckandorf officer of Chaos army, commander of blacksmith group.

Delta-Selina officer of Chaos army, commander of spear fighting group.

Zeta-Zoe officer of Chaos army, commander of archer group

Hestia POV:

Being an Olympian again felt pretty good. Even though I am a peaceful goddess, it feels good to have more power, not that I am power hungry.

Despite Zeus and Posiden with the rest of the Olympians were a complete idiot at the time when they banished Percy, Zeus became much wiser and even accepted powerful demigods like Lily.

We were discussing about the whereabouts of our hero Perseus Jackson when suddenly a black portal opened up and out stepped a man wearing black robes surrounded by stars. I instantly recognized him as Chaos, creator of the universe.

Zeus having the lowest IQ of us all raised his bolt and shouted at the "intruder" "Who dare intrude on an Olympian meeting!"

Chaos sighed "Me, Chaos, creator of the universe." Zeus realized his mistake and quickly groveled in front of Chaos and said "My lord, please do not kill me, it was a mistake."

Chaos said "Do not bow in front of me for I detest it. Despite how I dislike you Olympians because of how you treated your last hero," we all owed down our heads in shame, Chaos continued "I think you all deserve to be rulers more than the primordial who are going to be the threat this time."

We all gasped at the news, last time we barely won the war against Gaea but we knew we only won because we had Percy. This time we have no chance of winning since Chaos could not interfere with wars, even if he could, he could not simply overpower eleven primordial.

Chaos said "I offer you the help of my army, each soldier is easily as powerful as an Olympian, the generals range from level Kronos to weak primordial. There is a total of 500 troops and 5 generals. I also offer my personal assassin's help, he is really powerful so do not cross him. His name is Warpath and he is probably more powerful than me.

Then the stupidest demigod in history Mark started to protested and said "We do not need any weak being's troops to defend us, you guys have the greatest demigod in history, surpassing the gods themselves!" Chaos just simply tied Mark up and gagged him, he also electrified him.

Chaos said "My army will come tomorrow and arrive at Camp Olympus. Then he flashed out.

Annabeth POV:

I was waiting at the gate of Camp Olympus for our new allies. At first when we heard news of the war eleven times harder then the gigantomachy, we nearly passed out.

When Chiron mentioned that we have gained an ally, I had hoped it was Percy, but no, it was a being hundreds of time more powerful than him Chaos.

They were supposed to come at 11:00, and it was already 10:58 now. Just then I saw an army of a million led by a few familiar titans, Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, and Iapetus, Perses, and Prometheus. After blessing Lily, they ran away and was planning a rebellion. Could this be it, or were they working for the primordial.

Whatever the case, I blew the conch horn signal for danger. When the demigods were preparing to charge, my clock alarm sounded that should have announced the arrival of the Chaos army.

Just then, a portal opened and in came a few hundred people who were all dressed in armor and helmet. Before we could say anything, they charged at the army in sync and killed then monsters like they were butter.

The six leaders I suppose, since they all dressed different then others, went straight for the Titans, after one minute of fighting, the titans all became dust and they did not even break a sweat. I and the campers' mouth were agape, even the hunters were surprised. The soldiers quickly finished up the rest of the army,

Just then a man flashed in. He said "I am Chaos, creator of universe." We quickly bowed down, but Chaos waved it off and said "Do not bow to me for I do not like it like the Olympians."

Third person POV:

Chaos then turned to the army and said "I will sent Warpath to aid you in the war." Visibly, the whole army gulped at the name Warpath. Annabeth asked "How could one person make all of you so afraid? Daniel answered "Last time the army had a fight with him, he beat all of us in ten seconds." The campers all gasped at the news.

"How powerful is your whole army?" asked Annabeth curiously. Daniel answered "Two commanders could probably take on a primordial as strong as Tartarus, we have five hundred soldiers, and every 50 soldiers can probably take on a Tartarus." Answered Daniel.

Chaos then flashed in and said "One last thing, Annabeth, could you please summon the council? Annabeth quickly said yes and called for the Olympians using some of the godly powers the Olympians granted her.

The Olympians flashed in, when they saw Chaos, they asked politely "Why have you asked Annabeth to summon us Lord Chaos?" Chaos answered "I wanted to show you what happened 1000 years ago." Before anyone can protest, Chaos sent a vision into their minds showing how Mark did all the bad things and how they all betrayed Percy. At the end of the vision the demigods, gods, and natural spirits were all crying of how they betrayed their beloved hero. "We all deserved being thrown into Tartarus." Said Annabeth. Other people all nodded their head in agreement.

Chaos looked at the campers in sadness and disgust. They now understand the depths of their mistakes, he is still disgusted of how they could betray such a pure hearted soul. Chaos thought they should at least throw Mark into Tartarus. He sent his thoughts to the gods and the gods nodded in agreement.

Zeus announced "Today, one shall be punished, Mark Weasy, you shall be sent to the field of punishments for making us gods betray our hero. Before Zeus can banish Mark into Tartarus, Chaos had a new thought. He said "Stop!" the gods all looked at him in surprise. Chaos said "Before you sent him to the fields of punishment, I want a friend of Percy's A.K.A Warpath to take care of him for Percy. If you have any question about Percy Jackson, please ask Warpath." Then, Chaos flashed away and left the gods, campers with the army of Chaos.


	8. AN

Sorry for my readers, I will be starting a new story. Percy Jackson the world gamer, I will not continue this story until I finish five chapters of the new story. 


End file.
